


The Therapy of it All

by Kuriosity



Series: The Stiles & Derek of it All [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Group Therapy, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced miscarriage, M/M, Mentioned Derek Hale/Lydia Martin - Freeform, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Gets Therapy, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriosity/pseuds/Kuriosity
Summary: The transcripts from the therapy sessions that Stiles went to.





	1. January 20, 2017

**Stiles:** Hi, Doc. I wanted to apologize for having to rescheduling my session a couple of weeks ago.

 

**Dr. Morrell:** No need to apologize, Stiles. From the way you sounded on phone when we talked, I assumed that it was serious.

 

**Stiles:** Yeah, I went to go see my doctor and he said it was just a stomach virus. I basically spent my mornings with my face hovering over a toilet. It's gotten better, but I'm still throwing up every once in a while.

 

**Dr. Morrell:** That’s really good. So, is there anything you want to talk about?

 

**Stiles:** Um...I really don’t know what to talk about.

 

**Dr. Morrell:** That’s okay. I have some topics from our last session that I want to follow-up on, if you don’t mind?

 

**Stiles:** Yeah, shoot.

 

**Dr. Morrell:** How is the divorce with your husband going? Because the last time you were here, you said he had yet to sign the divorce papers.

 

**Stiles:** Actually, he signed the papers two weeks ago.

 

**Dr. Morrell:** Oh, he did. That’s good.

 

**Stiles:** Yeah, he did. My lawyer gave his lawyer the divorce papers and had them faxed over to Germany where he is.

 

**Dr. Morrell:** Germany?

 

**Stiles:** Oh yeah, he travels the world taking pictures for Nat Geo. He’s usually only gone for a about month. But this time he’s doing a major 200-page spread for them. So he’s going to be gone for about 6 months.

 

**Dr. Morrell:** When did he leave?

 

**Stiles:** Back in July, a week after I walked in on him cheating on me.

 

**Dr. Morrell:** You said, July?

 

**Stiles:** Yeah…

 

**Dr. Morrell:** And it’s now January.

 

**Stiles:** Yeah, I know that. Where are you going with this?

 

**Dr. Morrell:** It’s been 6 months since Derek left and I wanted to know if you two have run into each other and gotten a chance to talk about things.

 

**Stiles:** No, I haven’t seen him. Hell, I don’t even know if he’s back in town yet, and why do I need to talk to him about things, I already got passed what happen. I’m happier now, more than I was back then...

 

**Dr. Morrell:** That’s good, Stiles…

 

**Stiles:** ...I mean, I don’t have to worry about walking in on any of my friends sleeping with my husband. Well, that’s probably because I’m single now…

 

**Dr. Morrell:** ...Stiles…

 

**Stiles:** ...Well, I’m not really single now. Actually, it’s more of a friends with benefits type of thing…

 

**Dr. Morrell:** ...MR. STILINSKI!

 

**Stiles:** ...Sorry. I was rambling again, wasn’t I.

 

**Dr. Morrell:** Yes, you were, but that’s not a bad thing. The reason I brought up you talking things through with your ex-husband, is because it would be really good for you and your ex-husband to be able to sit down and discuss what led him to cheat on you...

 

**Stiles:** But I don’t want to know why he…

 

**Dr. Morrell:** ...And it would also be good for you to talk with him about the miscarriage you had after.

 

**Stiles:** ...He doesn’t need to know anything about that.

 

**Dr. Morrell:** But he does. He needs to know that you were pregnant. He needs to know about the pain you felt after you caught him cheating. He needs to know the pain and suffering you went through after having the miscarriage. He needs to know those things, Stiles.

 

**Stiles:** He doesn’t need to know any of those things…

 

**Dr. Morrell:** Stiles…

 

**Stiles:** Are we done here? My stomach is starting to act up again.

 

**Dr. Morrell:** Yes, I guess so.

 

**Stiles:** Good. Bye doc.

 

**Dr. Morrell:** Have a nice day, Stiles. Don’t forget to schedule your next appointment with Mrs. Greenberg at the front desk.

 

**Stiles:** I’ll think about it.


	2. January 29, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds out something that sends him running to Dr. Morrell, asking for help on what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not posting anything in the past two months. However, I did get my timeline sorted out. With that being said, I hope you all enjoy this and have a very amazing day!!!

**Dr. Morrell:** Mr. Stilinski.

 

**Dr. Morrell:** Mr. Stilinski.

 

**Dr. Morrell:** Mr. Stilinski, can you hear me?

 

**Dr. Morrell:** Mr. Stilinski.

 

**Stiles:** What?

 

**Dr. Morrell:** I asked could you hear me, but I think the better question would’ve been if you’re feeling okay.

 

**Stiles:** Oh, yeah. Yeah, I’m feeling okay.

 

**Dr. Morrell:** Are you sure? Because you sounded really frantic on the phone this morning when called me.

 

**Stiles:** Yeah, I’m sure.

 

**Dr. Morrell:** Mr. Stilinski, I know that I’m not a werewolf, but please don’t think I can’t tell when you’re lying.

 

**Dr. Morrell:** So what’s wrong?

 

**Stiles:** Nothing’s wrong.

 

**Dr. Morrell:** Well, since you called my personal number and not the office number, I’m going to assume that whatever you’re not telling me, must be serious. Stiles, what’s wrong?

 

**Stiles:** I don’t know what I’m going to tell him.

 

**Dr. Morrell:** Tell whom, what?

 

**Stiles:** Jackson.

 

**Dr. Morrell:** Tell Jackson, what?

 

**Stiles:** That I’m pregnant. I don’t even know how it happened. We always use protection and I’m on birth control.

 

**Dr. Morrell:** Well condoms aren’t 100% effective, even though they are still recommended and birth control has a 9% failure rate.

 

**Stiles:** What am I going to tell him?

 

**Dr. Morrell:** If you want, you can bring him here and you can tell him in a nature environment. I would also be here for emotional support and a confidence boost if need be.

 

**Stiles:** What am I going to do? I don’t trust myself with being pregnant again. Not after the last time. I don’t think I can handle losing another baby. It hurt so much, I felt as if I lost a part of me. Hell, I did lose a part of me.

 

**Dr. Morrell:** Stiles.

 

**Stiles:** What am I going to do?

 

**Dr. Morrell:** Just like the last time, you’re going to be strong.

 

**Stiles:** But what if I can’t this time?

 

**Dr. Morrell:** Let me ask you a question. What does endure mean?

 

**Stiles:** What?

 

**Dr. Morrell:** What does endure mean?

 

**Stiles:** To suffer through something, usually something painful.

 

**Dr. Morrell:** Correct, but it also means to last.

 

**Stiles:** What does any of this have to do with anything?

 

**Dr. Morrell:** We’ve know each other for five months and in those five months, we’ve talked about alot of things. Such as, your mother dying. Your father disowning you when you told him that you were gay. To walking in on your husband and your best friend sleeping together. To losing your unborn child.

 

**Stiles:** Okay, and?

 

**Dr. Morrell:** And here you sit. You endure the pain of losing your mother at a young age. You’ve endured the pain of having your father disown you. You’ve endured, walking in on the two people you trusted the most sleeping together. You’ve endured the pain of  losing your unborn child. What I’m trying to say is that you’ve endured so much pain in your life and you survived all of it. You bounced back, thrived, and overcame all the pain in your life. If you endure all of that, then you can do anything you set your mind to.

 

**Dr. Morrell:** You can do this, Stiles.

 

**Stiles:** I can do this.

  
**Stiles:** I can do this.


	3. February 1, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson comes with Stiles and finds out about Stiles being pregnant.

_ Knock Knock Knock _

_ Knock Knock Knock _

 

**Dr. Morrell:** Mr. Whittemore, How are you doing today?

 

**Jackson:** I’m doing pretty good.

 

**Dr. Morrell:** That’s good. Please, take a seat next to Mr. Stilinski.

 

**Jackson:** Okay.

 

**Dr. Morrell:** So, Mr. Whittemore, do you know why you’re here today?

 

**Jackson:** Um, not exactly no, I just know that Stiles wanted me to be here, so that he could tell me something.

 

**Dr. Morrell:** Yes, precisely. Mr. Stilinski has something important to tell you.

 

**Jackson:** Oh okay, well what is it that you have to tell me, Stiles.

 

**Stiles:** Um. Um, the thing that I wanted to um tell you is that, I um...

 

**Jackson:** Is that you?

 

**Stiles:** Is that…

 

**Jackson:** Is that you, what? Are you in trouble?

 

**Stiles:** No, I...

 

**Jackson:** Is it Derek related?

 

**Stiles:** No, I...

 

**Jackson:** Does it have something to do with your Dad?

 

**Stiles:** No...

 

**Jackson:** Are you sick? Oh my god, that's it! Is it what your mom had? Frontotemporal dementia, right?

 

**Stiles:** No, I don’t have frontotemporal dementia.

 

**Jackson:** Well, the only other thing I can think of is that your…

 

_ A minute of silence _

 

**Stiles:** Jackson?

 

**Dr. Morrell:** Mr. Whittemore, are you alright?

 

**Jackson:** Oh my god, you’re pregnant. That’s what to wanted to tell me, right?

 

**Stiles:** Yes, I’m pregnant and I don’t even know how it happened. We always use protection and I’m on birth control. Well, I was on birth control, I stopped taking it when I found out.

 

**Jackson:** You’re pregnant?

 

**Stiles:** Yes, I’m pregnant.

 

**Jackson:** Am I the father?

 

**Stiles:** Yes.

 

**Jackson:** Oh my god! I'm going to be a dad.

 

**Stiles:** Yeah. Are you okay with that?

 

**Jackson:** Am I okay with being a father? Yeah, I am. Are you okay with that?

 

**Stiles:** With you being the father of our unborn child, yeah I am.

 

**Jackson:** Are you okay with being pregnant again?

 

**Stiles:** To be perfectly honest, no. I just don’t think that I can go through with losing another baby again. I just can’t.

 

**Jackson:** Stiles...it wasn’t your...

 

**Stiles:** Please, don’t say it wasn’t my fault that I had a miscarriage. I fucked up. I knew I was pregnant and I still sat there and drowned myself in alcohol. I’m tired of people telling me it wasn’t my fault.

 

**Dr. Morrell:** If you ever start doubting yourself and if Jackson isn’t around and you need someone to talk to, give me a call. I’m saying this a friend and not a therapist, you can call me whenever you want. Okay?

 

**Stiles:** Okay.

 

**Dr. Morrell:** Okay?

 

**Stiles:** Yes, okay. I promise that I will call you if I need someone to talk to if Jackson isn’t around.

 

**Dr. Morrell:** I mean it, you can call whenever you feel like it.

 

**Jackson:** Yeah, and you can call Cora or Peter too. You know how much they love you.

 

**Stiles:** Even, after what happened?

 

**Jackson:** Yeah. Only reason why Cora hasn't barged in though our apartment door yet is because she wanted to give you space.

 

**Stiles:** And Peter?

 

**Jackson:** Peter is peter, and is doing what he does best.

 

**Stiles:** Wear v-necks that shows off his chest hair?

 

**Jackson:** Well, yes, but no not that.

 

**Stiles:** Gather information? Oh my god! Does he know that I'm pregnant?

 

**Jackson:** I'm going to assume so. Two days ago, I went over to visit them and he was sitting on the couch reading a pregnancy book. When I asked him why he was reading a pregnancy book, he said, ”that two of his friends were having a baby and that he wanted to be prepared just in case they needed his help”.

 

**Stiles:** He’s such a creep. A well-meaning one, but a creep nevertheless.

 

**Jackson:** But, at least he cares about you enough, that he’s reading pregnancy books just in case we do need his help.

 

**Stiles:** Yeah… Jackson?

 

**Jackson:** Yes?

 

**Stiles:** How do you feel about having a baby with me?

  
**Jackson:** I would be honored to have a baby with you, Stiles.


End file.
